Sugar We're Going Down
by JordiiPordiiPuddinPie
Summary: "No, baby," comes Rin's breathy reply, the sirens blaring in the background getting noticeably louder. "Out of the sky. Our plane's falling out of the sky. We're going down." There's a soft choking noise, like someone trying to choke back a sob, and Haru distantly registered that it was Rin trying not to cry as the other male's words hit him. Haru broke. "What?"


Hey, guys. So, sorry for another Free! fanfic, but I can't help myself. I'd just turned off my TV and bedroom lights when I heard an airplane flying over my house. It sounded dangerously close and my mind just wandered. The next I knew, I was back up and out of bed, turning my lights back on and whipping out my notebook. Forgive me, please!

**Summary: **"_No_, baby," comes Rin's breathy reply, the sirens blaring in the background getting noticeably louder. "Out of the sky. Our plane's falling out of the sky. We're going down." There's a soft choking noise, like someone trying to choke back a sob, and Haru distantly registered that it was Rin trying not to cry as the other male's words hit him. Haru broke. "What?"

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Free! Iwatobi Swim Club _or these two addicting little boogers.**

* * *

The call came in the early hours of the morning, at a time when Nanase Haruka couldn't even see his hand in front of his face in the darkness of the room. The black-haired young adult sat up groggily, reaching out blindly for his cellphone, inwardly wondering just who the _hell_ made it a point to be up before the sun.

As soon as he found the small communication device, Haruka took it into his hand. The male flopped back down on the bed below him, pressing the _"Accept Call"_ button. He pressed the phone to his ear. What he heard on the other end startled him.

A child's sobs, lots of screaming, wailing voices, and a distant, faint alarm sounding. Then his beloved's voice, calm and carefully being controlled.

"Haru," The blue-eyed beauty heard his lover, Matsuoka Rin, breathe out from the other end of the call. He sounded relieved that Haruka had answered.

"Baby, my flight's falling," Rin said. _What?_

"Falling?" Haruka repeated, blindly sitting up and reaching out for his bedside lamp, turning it on.

Falling? Was that some hip new lingo in Australia?

_He always did pick up the strangest things over there,_ Haruka thought to himself, picking at a stray string sticking out from his light blue comforter. "What does that mean?" The male asked, "It's been delayed?"

"_No_, baby," came Rin's breathy reply, the sirens blaring in the background getting noticeably louder. "Out of the sky. Our plane's falling out of the sky. We're going down." There was a soft choking noise, like someone trying to choke back a sob, and Haru distantly registered that it was Rin trying not to cry as the other male's words hit him. Haru broke.

"What?" The safe-and-at-home male murmured, eyes beginning to sparkle with tears. There was no way the plane could be going down, not with Rin on it; not with _his Rin_ on it.

"I don't have a lot of time, Haru," Rin's voice broke through Haruka's thoughts and the boy listened intently. It was horrible to have to admit it to himself, but he knew that this would be the last time he heard his love's voice, and something inside him told him to listen as Rin pulled himself together, preparing himself to say what he, too, knew would be his last words.

"I, Matsuoka Rin," The purple-haired swimmer's voice was proud, sure, confident. "love, have always loved, and will always love you, Nanase Haruka." He declared.

"Y-You, too... I love you too, Rin," Haru muttered, stuttering a bit as he found the words, as often as he said them, hard to utter now, in this situation.

There was a laugh on the other end of the call and Rin quietly murmured, _"Don't forget me, baby."_

Then the call dropped as Haruka's cellphone fell onto the comforter, his body going numb. And in that moment, tears falling down his face, the one thing Haru could feel for certain was the for once unwelcomed rush of water as Rin's flight dove into the ocean, the large body of water claiming his beloved for the rest of eternity.

Haru's shoulders shook and he choked on a sob before breaking down altogether, sobbing uncontrollably as he buried his face in his hands.

He wished it had just been some stupid new Australian lingo.

**THE END.**

* * *

Written, edited and published in exactly one hour, and actually decent enough, if I do say so myself. Sorry for the fanfic spam, guys. Can't help it.


End file.
